


Twice in a Sunday

by PrinceC



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dildos, Eiffel Tower, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fucking Machines, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Weed Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: Conner's young, dumb, and full of you know what.What else would one do when you can't sleep at night? The most obvious choice, of course, until something else catches his attention.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a late night in San Francisco. Most of the city had gone to bed, the residents of Titans Tower included. All except for Conner. For the life of him, he just couldn’t get to sleep. He looked at his pal, Krypto knocked out at the edge of his bed and stuck his tongue out mockingly. Chuckling to himself, he gave Krypto a solid pat before stepping out of bed.

The tile felt cool on his bare feet, though definitely not as cold as when he first emerged from his tube at Cadmus. Just like that first night, Conner was completely naked. He hated wearing clothes to sleep; felt they were too restrictive. Besides, no one else would be up at this hour. Hopefully.

Taking a step out of his room, he wandered the halls, feeling the cool air on his body, his nipples hardening almost instantly. He walked towards the living room, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile as he took in the view. Conner started unconsciously playing with his pecs, as his other hand stroked his slowly lengthening dick.

Conner really enjoyed being naked. He had only grabbed clothes from that Cadmus technician because he saw everyone else wearing things. But if it was up to him, he’d spend all day naked if he could. Modesty wasn’t really a concept he understood, though he abided by it. He stood in front of the expansive floor-to-ceiling windows, slowly jerking himself off in front of the whole city before him.

He didn’t really know how he knew about masturbation. But it had come out of nowhere. One day he was taking Krypto for a walk, when a male jogger passed by. Conner felt the blood rushing south, and his pants becoming tighter as he stared at the bouncing glutes take off. He was hit with memories of Pa Kent giving him “the Talk” and how sex was a “beautiful thing between a man and a woman” and that he should be _very_careful when he took on partners because of his uncontrolled strength.

Realization had dawned on Conner early that his talk wouldn’t be super helpful with his own feelings of attraction. Suffice to say it was an incredibly awkward conversation for Dick when Conner came back to the tower with a meaty tube protruding from his pants, asking about sex with men. Dick was properly experienced enough to satisfy all of Conner’s questions.

After their talk, Conner’s hormones seemed completely unhinged. He popped boners frequently and without impunity. He caught himself staring at his teammate’s asses in their uniforms, or trying to catch a glimpse of Gar post-transformation before he could get covered again.

He even took to using his x-ray vision on occasion to just watch the guys unwittingly display themselves. He drank in every time Dick bent over for any reason, watching his thick cheeks spread wide. Staring in awe at Gar’s sizeable dick swinging about when he chose to go commando in his sweatpants, getting weak in the knees looking at Hank’s ridiculously shredded torso, wanting Jason’s pouty lips to finally _shut up _and use that mouth for other uses.

Getting caught staring with his x-ray vision led to yet another conversation with Dick about consent and not being creepy. Just because he had the powers didn’t mean he was free to look at naked men when they didn’t want to be naked, though Conner had to roll his eyes at that, considering Jason pretty much undressed everyone he ever came across with his eyes in seconds. But Dick reminded him that Jason was imagining, not actually seeing them in the nude.

Conner’s breath hitched as he picked up the speed on his jerking. Long past the point of just kneading his pecs, he was actively pinching his nipple, letting out tiny moans as he pinched harder. He could feel his orgasm impending, and aimed his dick upwards. The first couple of times he let his jerk off sessions go unchecked, he blasted a shot of cum so strong it dented the floor. That was yet _another_awkward conversation with Dick.

With a few solid last tugs, cum spewed from his cock, spraying his chest with the sticky liquid. A couple drops flew beyond and hit the side of his mouth. One finger swipe later, and his face was as clean as when it started. He let go of his softening dick, watching the last few dribbles of cum smear against his belly.

Conner sighed as he let the cum drip down his body. He turned away from the window, satiated and ready to attempt getting to bed. It was then that he picked up on a sound with his super hearing. He titled his head to the side, trying to focus his attention solely on what was making the noise.

It sounded like a whimper or a moan, possibly someone in pain. He quietly sped to where the noise was coming from, the sounds growing in volume. Conner found himself outside Jason’s room, hearing his grunts from inside. The clone’s eyebrows furrowed. He was conflicted. He should check in on Jason, but didn’t want to push the boundaries of consent. He quickly rationalized that for suspicious matters, he would be justified in making sure his first human friend was okay. 

Shifting into x-ray vision, Conner peered into the room and let out a tiny gasp. Jason was definitely not in danger or hurting. Or rather, it was probably a good kind of hurting. The new boy wonder was standing by his bed, knees slightly bent, hands flying up and down his shaft as a dildo rammed upwards into his hole with precision.

It amazed Conner that he didn’t even hear the pistoning of the machine, Jason’s moans being so loud. Conner’s erection was back in full force as he watched as Jason bit his lip, trying and failing to keep his moaning to a minimum. It was a wonder no one else was woken up either because Jason is anything but quiet.

Gripping his own cock, Conner matched Jason’s almost frantic rhythm of masturbation, hands moving in a flurry of speed. As he jerked off, he sucked on two of his fingers. He’d only just started masturbating, and thanks to Dick, had a knowledge of anal sex, but hadn’t really explored that area of pleasure yet. Now was as good time as any, Conner figured.

Without really knowing what he was doing, Conner jammed two thick fingers in his hole. He winced as he slid his fingers around. He swallowed deeply when he found something inside of him. A memory flashed into his head, this time inside a doctor’s office as a Clark was getting a prostate exam, the feeling of embarrassment flooding over himself as his arousal took over the physical.

A long drawn out moan, not dissimilar to the one Clark let out at the exam, was drawn from Conner’s mouth unintentionally. The noise was loud enough to ring over Jason’s own sounds, making him aware of his audience. Jason’s eyes shot open, and he brought his stroking and the machine to a quick halt. Letting out a whimper, as he unseated himself from the slick dildo, he walked to the door.

Conner was caught off guard when Jason swung the door open. He gave the shorter man a sheepish smile, as he made very little attempt to cover his dripping aching cock. Jason was in the same boat, his own five incher pointing at a 90-degree angle, the tip shiny with pre. 

There both men stood in silence, hard shafts pointing skywards. Jason only gave Conner a raised eyebrow, expecting him to say something.

“Does it hurt?” Conner asked, finally breaking the silence.

That was not what Jason was expecting to come from the taller man’s mouth. His mouth was agape, trying to process the whole situation.

“…Does it hurt?” Conner pressed again. “That thing looked like it was going fast, and you don’t have invulnerability so….”

“Um… a little, yeah,” Jason replied shaking out of his reverie. “But after you get used to it, it feels fucking amazing.” Conner couldn’t help but notice Jason’s cock twitching as he spoke.

“Can I try?” Conner asked with a big bright smile. That was also not something Jason was expecting.

“Uh… sure, man let me just—“ Jason couldn’t even finish his sentence before Conner had super sped away and was fully impaled on the dildo. He met Connor’s dumb grin with a surprised face before closing the door behind him.

Bending down, Jason picked up the remote and set it to slow. He chuckled, watching Connor’s grimace as his hole adjusted to the foreign movement inside. It didn’t take him long to acclimate, his grimace turning into expressions of light pleasure. Conner’s eyes fluttered as the dildo gave it to him nice and easy.

But Jason didn’t like to things nice and easy. No, he liked to do it nice and rough. Without warning, he cranked the remote to full speed, something he’d personally never tried before because he wanted to retain his ability to walk and didn’t want his ass to be gaping after one thorough fucking session. But Conner was built different.

A six-inch dildo slamming into his body at full speed wasn’t anything but pleasurable for the young clone. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, which was tilted back. Conner’s mouth hung open as absolute filthy sounds poured out.

“You look so fucking good, man,” Jason muttered under his breath as he got back to jerking himself off. “Geez you’re hot as fuck.”

He continued muttering other kinds of expletives under his breath, his eyes locked on Conner’s pulsating body. The way his pecs bounced atop his chest was as mesmerizing as watching Conner’s bubble butt jiggle with each forceful hammering of the dildo. Even his monster cock swayed to and fro in an equally aggressive manner.

Conner, meanwhile, didn’t know what to do with himself. He just stood there in a semi-sort of squat, letting the machine do its thing. He let himself get lost in the insane pleasure he was currently receiving, his arms resting uselessly on his thick thighs. He was tuning out Jason’s dirty talk, trying to focus solely on his own pleasure, but then—

“Dude, could you play with your tits?” Jason asked breathlessly. Conner opened his eyes about halfway, his lids heavy and blissed out. He shot Jason a confused look before he understood what he was talking about.

Wordlessly, Conner obliged Jason’s request, and brought both of his big hands to his chest. He began caressing his pecs, kneading and pushing to put on a show. If it were possible, his dick was getting harder now that he had an audience of one in the form of the new boy wonder.

“Fuuuuuuucck,” Jason groaned out. He had inserted a couple of fingers back into himself, biting his lower lip as he watched Conner get his brains fucked out. What little brain he did have, of course, Jason chuckled as he thought to himself.

Conner was in heaven. He had never felt this good in his short life. The dildo was blasting into his hole with such aggression it was hard to focus on anything else. But he mustered his focus, and kept his ministrations with his chest going, reveling in the fact he had a captive audience watching his every move. It was like he was putting on a personal show for Jason and Jason alone.

And Jason was loving getting to see a thick piece of meat like Conner being debased, and moaning like an utter whore. It was hot, and it was all for him. His eyes raked over Conner’s body, admiring the amount of sweat built up all over. He could see dried cum splattered across his chest, mingling with the sweat. It took everything in his power not to walk over and lick every inch of his powerful, built body. He finally brought his gaze to the huge shaft of hard flesh swaying around.

Without saying anything, Jason got on his knees and took Conner’s cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue and swirled it over the cockhead before shoving more than half of it down his throat. He was definitely gagging, but he didn’t care. Conner’s pre had an interesting taste to it, different than his own slightly salty cum.

The second Jason’s lips hit his dick, Conner threw his head back again and let out a guttural moan. All Jason could hope for was that Conner could his powers in check because a sonic boom orgasm would be a cool concept, but an embarrassing wake up call for the rest of the tower. As he blew Conner, Jason rapidly jerked off, hoping to finish shortly.

Conner opened his eyes, looking down to admire the view This was a nice look for Jason, on his knees, ass pointed out, head bobbing ferociously, and jerking off with wild abandon, Conner mused to himself. By no means did Jason have an ass that could beat Dick Grayson, but it was toned enough to be appreciated.

Letting go of one of his nipples, Conner grabbed an entire handfull of Jason’s ass, squeezing it appreciatively as Jason’s moans got louder around his dick. He gave it a hard smack, pressing Jason further down his thick soda can of a dick.

The sound of Jason gagging on his cock was enough to set Conner off the edge. With his strong hand still holding Jason in place, the shorter hero had no choice but to swallow as Conner’s spunk blasted down his throat. Conner shot a lot, and Jason couldn’t swallow it all. He pulled off as fast as he could and was blasted in the face with half-Kryptonian cum.

A few more spurts shot and landed on Jason’s thighs and hard dick. Jason shut off the still-pistoning dildo machine, and let Conner finally relax. He shakily dismounted from the dildo, legs wobbling the whole while. Even someone with super invulnerability would be off kilter taking a pounding like that.

Jason got to his feet as well, and subtly nudged his cock in Conner’s direction, asking wordlessly if he’d return the favor. Conner got on his knees, and gingerly put his lips to the tip of Jason’s dick. He started suckling on the head, slowly easing in the shaft. It really didn’t take long for Jason to be shooting his own load. Not quite as much of a fan of cum as Jason, Conner spat out his load on the floor.

“Dude! Gross!”

Conner just smiled back up at Jason. He grabbed a shirt laying on the floor, and wiped up his mess. Jason just scowled at him.

“What? Your room, your mess, your shirt,” Conner replied, a mischievous grin on his face. “Besides, I wasn’t wearing clothes when I came in.”

“That’s right! What were you doing out and about, at 3 AM, completely naked?!?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“But naked? That’s risky, man.” Conner just shrugged.

“I guess I don’t mind being naked.”

“Believe me, I don’t mind that either,” Jason gave an appreciative whistle as he gave Conner’s cum-ridden body another once over. “I _do _mind you spying on me and jerking off! That’s some creepy shit, man.”

“I thought you were in trouble, and used my x-ray vision to check on you and you were…. Doing that. I’m sorry,” Conner said, looking sheepishly at Jason. It was hard for anyone to stay mad at Conner, especially since he didn’t know everything he should know like a normal person.

Jason gave him a smile, and ruffled his hair. “It’s cool, we got some fun in tonight. Plus, I found out that we have quite the exhibitionist in our ranks!”

“What’s an exhibitionist?” Conner asked.

“Someone who likes being naked, and someone who enjoys people watching them,” Jason replied. “And you, my friend, put on quite a show.”

Conner could only flash his sunbeam of a smile in response.

“Wanna do this again sometime?” Jason asked, offering a hand to help Conner stand up. “I’d love to take that fat ass for a ride myself.”

“Sure,” Conner responded. “But only if I get a crack at your sweet one myself.” He gave Jason a loving pat, which was a little stronger than anticipated, and knocked Jason off balance.

From his position on the floor, Jason took another glance at Conner’s soft penis. Even flaccid, that thing was easily fives inches. He gulped as the thought of that thick spear splitting him open.

“Might need some extra prep time if I wana tackle this monster, buddy,” Jason chuckled as he grabbed Conner’s dick and shook it around. “But I’m up for a challenge. Hell, between you and Gar I really don’t know who has the bigger dick but man, do I wanna find out.”

“Is now a good time for you?”

Conner and Jason whipped their heads to find Gar, standing in Jason’s doorway. It was clear he just woke up, his green hair disheveled and messy, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips exposing a tantalizing view of his chest and V-lines.

“By the way, you guys are _way_too loud. I’m surprised the rest of the team hasn’t woken up to your excessive moans.” He scratched his stomach, looking seductively at the two naked men in front of him. “So? Think you guys can go again?”


	2. Chapter 2

“So you think you guys can go again?” Gar asked, raising an eyebrow.

“All day and all night, baby,” Jason winked back. Gar just rolled his eyes as he shucked off his sweatpants.

Jason whistled in appreciation, while Conner took in the sight. Though he’d used his x-ray vision to spy plenty of times on Gar and his almost inhuman length, it was still a sight to behold in real time with no powers required.

“Alright gentlemen, start your engines, and let’s see who’s the most hung in Titans Tower, shall we?” Jason said, shifting onto his knees.

He knelt between the two Adonises in their own right. Conner being a powerful beefy brick of muscle, and Gar being a leaner and toned fit body. He looked back and forth between the two, excited to see these two in their full glories side by side.

Conner gave Gar a smile, as he took a step towards the shorter man, wrapping a thick arm around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. This was technically his first kiss, but he had enough memories of Clark kissing Lois, and Lex kissing whatever random hookup of the night he had acquired to get the gist of it. The result was a mix of a more tender romantic kiss with something fiery and passionate.

Either way, Jason thought it was hot. He casually stroked himself back to hardness as the two made out. He licked his lips as he saw both of the members twitch and start to harden.

As their lips crashed into one another, both sucking on as much mouth as they possibly could, Conner grabbed Gar’s ass with a powerful grip that was sure to leave a mark. Gar returned the favor in kind, and began playing with Conner’s own meaty bubble. He gave each cheek a couple of swats, letting Jason enjoy the bounce it created.

Conner seemed to like that, since he moaned deeply into the kiss. His full eight inches was pressed against Gar’s ever-hardening cock, already smearing pre-cum on Gar’s abs. Gar took charge of the kiss, forcing his tongue into Conner’s mouth. While he assaulted Conner’s mouth, his fingers found their way to the clone’s now well-opened hole, before jabbing two fingers straight for his abused prostate.

Jason bit his lip as he watched the two hung men make out with wild abandon. He noticed that Gar’s dick had lengthened considerably, but still wasn’t fully hard and he was getting impatient. Crawling over, he forced his head between their crotches, and started running his tongue along the length of Gar’s dick, getting it to full hardness in no time.

It was hard to tell who was bigger since both cocks were being squished into each other, Gar and Conner’s mouths never leaving the other. But there was no denying that just like the rest of him, Conner’s dick was thick. Much thicker than Gar’s, though length they looked about the same.

The two finally broke their kiss, lips red and swollen from overuse. Conner let out a small whimper when Gar’s fingers pulled out of his hole, leaving a slightly empty feeling.

“Holy shit…” Jason muttered.

Now standing with their rigid erections pressed against each other, completely motionless save for the occasional throbbing vein, they could clearly see who had the bigger dick. And Gar had at least an inch and a half on Conner.

The shapeshifter clocked in at eight and a half inches, maybe slightly bigger, of solid dick where the half-Kryptonian measured at a girthy seven inches. Regardless, they were certainly insanely bigger than Jason’s average sized dick, and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on both of them.

Sucking in a huge breath, Jason grabbed both shafts with his hand and attempted to take both monsters into his mouth. His lips were stretched tight over both their heads, making both of them groan. He could barely work a fourth of their cocks into his mouth.

Drool dripped down the shafts, as he used his tongue on what he could fit. His saliva provided ample lubrication for him to stroke to his hearts content.

“You know, I never thought I’d see the day Jason Todd finally shut up,” Gar mused. “We should get you a cock shaped gag if it means peace and quiet around the Tower.”

Jason, mouth still full of cock, mumbled something that sounded like a “fuck you” as he proceeded to flip Gar off.

“What was that? I think you had something in your mouth because I couldn’t understand you,” Gar teased.

“I said,” Jason replied coming up for air. “Fuck you, Gar.” He gave Gar’s shaft a playful thwack, all three of them watching as it comically bounced around.

“So what now?” Conner asked. “We know who’s bigger now. Are we just done?” They could hear a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

“Fuck, no!” Jason practically shouted. “Now that I’m seeing these behemoths attached to your bodies together, there’s no fucking way I’m letting those go without being inside me tonight.”

“Slutty much?”

“You know it, man,” Jason shot back with an over exaggerated wink.

Conner just watched in amusement as they bickered back and forth. He gave his dick the occasional stroke to keep it hard.

“Are you even stretched for either of us?”

“He was using that dildo before I got on,” Conner pointed out.

“That’s still not nearly as big as you or me, Con.”

“Not to worry, I have weed lube that should help things out.”

“Weed…. Lube?” Conner looked confused.

“It helps relax you. Used for when someone like me is going to have either one of these big ass dicks inside them. Especially your super thick one,” Jason said looking pointedly at Conner’s boner.

“Then let’s get to it!”

Gar and Conner got comfortable on Jason’s bed, as he got the lube from his bathroom. Not wanting an opportunity to go to waste, Gar deftly grabbed Conner’s shaft and started stroking in a slow deliberate manner. Conner eagerly responded in kind.

“Ah! Easy, dude,” Gar cautioned, getting Conner’s grip to loosen up. “Also no need to go fast, we still have that to look forward to,” he said, turning his head to Jason.

Jason was currently faced away from the pair, his compact muscled ass jutting outwards as he fingered himself with the lube.

“Shit! This feels great.” More expletives flowed from his mouth as he stretched out his already used hole. “Fuck, guys, you need to try this sometime.” A high pitch moan escaped from his throat, as he shoved three fingers deep inside himself.

“Sounds like you’re ready, Jace. Why don’t you give those fingers a break and ride a real dick now?”

“In a minute,” Jason replied breathlessly. His eyes fluttering as his fingers did their work.

“Jason.” It was Conner’s simple, yet still slightly authoritative voice that snapped him out of his self fingering.

“Right, right. The whole point was to get fucked.”

He turned around, and walked to the bed letting his erection lead the way. He crawled in between them, taking over for their impromptu jerk off session.

“So? Who’s gonna fuck you?” Conner asked. He shifted his position in bed, allowing for Jason’s grip to stroke at a different, more pleasing angle.

“Gar, definitely.”

Gar just chuckled. “Alright then, get on all fours, Jason.” Jason complied, making a point to stick out his ass invitingly. His hole, dripping with lube, twitched in baited anticipation.

Gar swiped a finger, and tasted the weed lube, squinting at the unusual taste. He then offered it to Conner who spat it out almost instantly.

“Tastes weird,” was all he said. He then shifted over to Jason’s front, playfully tapping his dickhead against Jason’s cheek. Jason then opened his mouth wide and started sucking away at Conner’s cock.

Gar got the bottle of lube and poured more onto his glistening cock. He grabbed onto Jason’s hips, and prepared to breech his hole.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, man just stick it in! I’m getting fucking impatie— ooooHHHHH”

Gar grinned as his dick slid in effortlessly into Jason’s ass. Just when he thought Gar was fully inside him, he kept going. Conner inhaled sharply listening to the moans of pleasure Gar was drawing from Jason. When he finally bottomed out, Jason gave out a tiny whimper.

The weed lube worked wonders in relaxing him, but now he was getting a double dosage since Gar generously applied it to his dick as well. Jason felt light as a feather, totally lost in the sensations. He probably wasn’t even Conner great head at the moment because he was too focused on the pleasure both of their dicks inside him created.

Then Gar started thrusting. Slowly, at first, but getting a tiny bit faster every time he pulled out. Conner, too, decided to start fucking Jason’s mouth gently. Soon the pair of well hung heroes created a rhythm that had Jason getting properly spit roasted.

Jason was trying to focus on breathing through his nose as Conner’s dick shoved further and further down his throat, the same time Gar’s was splitting him wide open.

“How you manage to still be tight even after the weed lube is fucking incredible,” Gar breathed out. “Hey, Con, wanna give me your hands real quick?”

Conner’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he brought his hands and intertwined them with Gar’s. They held this position for a little, the pair of them thrusting into Jason with wild abandon. Jason was a little slow to get it due to his current state of mind, but once the muffled giggles started reverberating through Conner’s cock, did Gar let go and laughed heartily.

A smile broke out on Conner’s face as well. He didn’t get why they were laughing, but the vibrations from Jason’s laugh felt good, and Gar’s smile was infectious.

Conner looked hot as hell from Gar’s perspective. Here was this six foot wall of beef, fucking Jason’s head like no tomorrow, with the most precious smile in the world. Nothing could top that, save for the wonders of Jason’s ass taking his own cock.

“Fuck, Jason you feel way too good.” He gave each cheek a well earned slap, before kneading the flesh with his hands. “How’s his mouth feeling, Conner?”

“Really good,” Conner moaned out. His eyes were closed, his face utterly blissed out. “Really really good.”

“Fuck, yeah it is,” Jason said, coming off Conner’s dick for air finally. His voice was ragged after having such a thick dick shoved so far down his throat for so long.

Gar just rolled his eyes and slammed his hips more forcefully into Jason, earning a yelp in response. Jason responded by squeezing his hole even tighter around Gar’s girth. That was enough to send Gar over the edge, and had him coming with a roar.

Conner was jerking himself off with his super speed at this point. With a grunt, he came for the third time that night and shot all over Jason’s face.

“Dude! Give a guy some warning!” He tried wiping Conner’s spunk away from his eye, licking at what he could get with his tongue.

“Sorry, I’ll remember to next time.”

“Nah, man,” Jason said. He winced as Gar unlodged himself, feeling completely empty. He could feel Gar’s cum leaking out of him, and sighed internally knowing it would take a while to clear that out. “Next time, it’s going to be me shooting over your face.”

He and Gar couldn’t help but laugh at the look of sheer disgust Conner had on his face.

“Fine, fine then I’m definitely gonna take your ass for a ride, Conner.”

“Not if I get there first,” Gar interjected.

“I’m pretty sure with his powers he could take both of us without getting hurt too bad. Whaddya say, Con?”

Conner only gave them a big smile. He was definitely looking forward to releasing all of this newly pent up sexual energy and he was glad that he found two willing partners. Now if only Dick would let him shove his cock inside the infamous Grayson ass, the world would be a better place. Maybe some other time.


End file.
